


Dancing In The Street

by Too_Many_Ships_Not_Enough_Time



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Hunters, Killing, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 06:24:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 10,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8522008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Too_Many_Ships_Not_Enough_Time/pseuds/Too_Many_Ships_Not_Enough_Time
Summary: A Supernatural Serial Killer AU





	1. At Last We Meet

Cas's point of view

I trudged away from the grave, dropping the shovel onto a pile of wood. Removing the metal head, I lit a match and watch the remains of my latest weapon burn away. I moved to a creek and washed the blood off of my hands, fully knowing that that could be my undoing. I pulled off my tan trenchcoat, inspecting it carefully for bloodstains. Finding one in the bottommost left corner, I sunk the trenchcoat into the cool water, rubbing it against a few rocks on the bottom of the stream bed. 

I draped the soaking trenchcoat over my arm and walked away, looking for my car. I spotted it down a hill, crashed into a tree. I sighed. "Not again." I walked along, coming to the edge of the road and putting my thumb out. "I hate hitchhiking." 

Soon enough, a 67 Chevy Impala crossed the road, slowing to a halt beside me. A man wearing a leather jacket poked his head out the window, a smile stretched across his features. "Need a ride?" I slung my trenchcoat over my shoulder and slid into the passenger seat. "I thought that's what the thumb meant." The man snickered. "I'm Dean." I looked over at this so called Dean. "I'm Cas." There was a thump from the back of the vehicle. "Ignore that." Dean flushed, rubbing his upper lip.

I shrugged and stared out the window. "So, where to?" Dean asked. I shrugged again. "Anywhere really. I have no home. My father kicked me out of his house, I have no one to go home to or look after-well, I did have a dog for a while, long story-so I've just been traveling everywhere and nowhere." Dean stared out the window. "Well, pick a place, Cas, I can't have you traveling with me." I stared at him. "Really? Are you hiding something from me?" Dean smirked. "I'll take you to Poughkeepsie. That good enough?" I nodded. "That's a couple towns away. I'll be fine there." 

Dean started up the engine, powering on the radio. A strange song came on, and I stared at the radio. "Really? You listen to this bullcrap?" Dean screeched to a halt, turning in his seat to stare at me. I shrugged, reaching to change the station. Faster than I could see, Dean pulled a knife out and held it threateningly above my fingers. "In my car, driver picks the music and shotgun shuts his cakehole. Understood?" I nodded, slowly pulling my hand back. "Good." Dean sat back in his seat and put the car in drive again. I could hear him singing slightly under his breath. "Ah, sometimes I grow so tired, but I know one thing I got to do..." 

"Hey. I'm shotgun, right? Shut up." I hit Dean's shoulder, hearing him chuckle. "What? It's one of my favourite songs." I sighed and stared out the window. There was another thunk from the back. I turned. "Okay, seriously, what is that? I get you have your secrets, but if you need to sedate someone, you should pull over and sedate them." Dean smiled. "I'll take that into consideration for if I ever need to sedate someone." We sat in silence, but after a while, the thunking grew louder, more panicked. Muffled shouts started to echo, and I grew tired of it quickly. "Alright, listen, Dean, either you tell me what that is or I am getting out here." 

Dean pulled over. "It's nightfall, good luck out there. I doubt you have any money or know anyone in this town. So you can stay in this car with me, and I can find us a hotel to spend the night in, or you can leave and take your chances with the women of the night. I'd pick the person who hasn't killed you for however long we've been driving, but," Dean sat back. "That's just me." 

I removed my hand from the handle. "Fine. I'll stick with you. Assbutt." Dean scrunched up his face and glared at me. "Assbutt? The hell is that?" I looked away. "I don't know, it just came out. Drive already." Dean sighed and settled back in his seat. "Fine. Look, there's a motel up ahead, I'll see if we can get two joining rooms so that neither one of us runs away from each other." I grunted. "Fine by me. Just drive." 

We pulled up at a motel named Dream Downtown. I groaned. "Is this the only place?" Dean shrugged. "It's better than nothing. Come on." Dean parked and opened the door. I crossed my arms, debating if it was better to stay with a man I barely knew or take my chances in the great outdoors. Dean leaned into the window on my side. "It's 37 degrees out. And I'm not talking Celcius." I grumbled but climbed out of the car, surveying the flashy motel that was in front of me. 

Dean strutted inside, tucking his hands inside of his leather jacket's pockets. I slid my trenchcoat back on, thankful that it was dry, and headed in. "Yeah, me and, uh, Jimmy Novak are spending the night, but, no homo, so can we have two separate rooms?" The girl working the registers giggled. "Of course! Would you like them to be joined with a door? It can't be locked, though." Dean smiled this winning smile. "Please, uh, Erin." Erin giggled. "Alright! You're all set up to spend the night here!" Erin leaned forward and murmured something to Dean, giggling again after Dean's response. Dean turned around and waltzed his way to me. "Fourth floor, you're 17, I'm 18. Joining doors. Both rooms are soundproof, and the joining door can't be locked. The only door that can be locked is the main door." 

I screwed up my face, heading for the elevator. "First, we're spending the night in a hotel room that sounds like one from a porno, and now you're going to sleep with the intern? God."


	2. I Can See His Light

Cas's point of view

I tried to drown the horrible sound of Dean's "crooning" in the shower. I could still hear lyrics from an old song no matter how loud I hummed. "Didn't know what time it was the lights were low..." I hummed louder, filling the air around me with what sounded like very angry bees. Giving up, I turned the water off, grabbing a fluffy white towel and wrapping it around my waist. "Didn't Erin say the goddamn rooms were soundproof?" I angrily murmured, searching for another towel to dry my hair. Finding none, I slumped on the tile floor of the bathroom. I slowly unwrapped the towel from around my hips and began to dry my hair.

I moved into my bedroom, finding and looting my trenchcoat. "Shit!" I slammed my hands on my desk. Dean poked his head in. "What?" I whipped the towel from my hair and covered my rear end, feeling my face burn bright red. Dean smirked, then ran a hand over his upper lip. "What's wrong, Cas?" I tied the towel around my waist, feeling my face burn a darker red, if that's at all possible. "I left my stuff somewhere else. I have no cash. And everything I own-except my trenchcoat-smells awful. I have nothing to wear except a trenchcoat and this towel." 

Dean tried his best to cover his smile before bursting into laughter. 

I frowned. "Not funny, Dean. I need clothes. Either you give me money and burn my old clothes, or you loan me clothes and I find a job that'll give me money." Dean leaned against the doorframe, wheezing, but beckoning me with one hand. "I'll loan you a flannel and some jeans. Come on." I wrapped my arms around myself, self-conscious. I passed Dean, trying really hard to cover my back, but failing miserably. I felt his hand stroke one of the scars. "What's this?" The laughter had faded from his voice. "Nothing. It's a story for another day." 

Dean passed me. "Here, take these." He threw me a black shirt, red flannel, and a pair of jeans. "I'm keeping my underwear, Cas. What's that short for, anyway?" I pulled on the black shirt. "Castiel. Dad was this huge biblical person." Dean moved to his leather jacket and riffled through the pockets. He turned back to me, shoving a wad of bills into my hands. "Go somewhere, buy yourself some boxer-briefs. Trust me. You don't want to irritate down there." I sneered. "Thanks. I won't touch your precious car. I'll walk." 

Dean cocked his head. "How'd you know my car's my baby?" I paused, peering through the doorway. "The way you treat her. Just like my dad treated my brother." I moved through the doorway, and, once in the safety of my own room, dropped the towel to put on the jeans. I looked at the flannel. "Hey, Dean?" I called. Dean poked his head in. "Yeah?" I threw the flannel at him. "I don't need this. I've got my trenchcoat." Dean deftly caught the shirt and threw it at me. "Well, as long as you're traveling with me, you're wearing a flannel. No matter how hot it is."

I begrudgingly slung the overshirt on before my trenchcoat. Dean waved. "I'm going to close the door, okay? Erin might come over." I sighed and left the room, tucking my key card in my upper left pocket. 

"Damnit Dean, don't be a fuckboy."


	3. Give Me A Motherf*cking Reason

Cas's point of view 

I exhaled, watching my breath appear in the air before me. "It's fucking freezing out here." A figure slid out of the shadows, a blonde bob framing sharp features. "Sure is, sweetheart. What'cha out here for?" I looked uncomfortably down at the minuscule person in front of me. "First time here. I needed to get something from a store." The girl smiled, sharp canines showing in the corners of her mouth. "I can help you with that, I'm Meg." She held out her hand.

"Cas." I shook her hand. Meg tucked her arm in mine and began to walk. "So, Cas, what's a handsome guy like you doing out here stranded in this train-wreck of a town of Arlington?" My trenchcoat fluttered as a sharp wind blew. "My friend and I are traveling to Poughkeepsie. We had to stop to spend the night here." Meg stopped in her tracks. "Father, what are you doing here?" I looked up to see a man in a green shirt and a blue coat walking towards us.

"The better question, Meg, is what are you doing out here? I've been worried sick. Come back home, you must be freezing." Meg tightened her grip around my arm. "No, father. I'll come home when I want to." My breath hitched. My god, I thought. What have I done? 

Dean's point of view

"Hey, sweet thing, wanna bang?" I opened my door to see Erin dressed scandalously. I cleared my throat awkwardly. "Umm, Erin? You seem pretty nice, but you're also seventeen. I'm thirty." Erin frowned. "Damn. Fine. I guess I'll leave." Erin turned and walked down the hallway. "For gods sake, Erin, before you go outside, put on some clothes!" I shouted after her. 

I closed my door and returned gratefully to my room. I sat down on the bed, wondering what to do while waiting for Cas to get back. And with the apparently living human being in my car's trunk. I shrugged. He'd die of cold eventually. I could ditch him in the forest as soon as I got rid of Cas. 

With that thought, someone banged on Cas' door. "Hey, Dean? I lost my key card. Could you let me in?" I sighed and slid into the other room, opening the door. I gasped. Cas's lovely trenchcoat was dripping with blood, torn at a couple points, and he was holding a grocery bag. "Don't worry," Cas said, stepping inside. "It's not mine." 

"What? What-What the hell? Sonofabitch, Cas, what did you do?" Cas set down the grocery bag and opened it, revealing a six pack of boxer briefs. "I got into a fight." Dean spluttered, pacing around the bed. "And?" Cas moved to the bathroom. "And the two people are buried in a soon-to-be-built housing complex." 

"Cas, you can't murder people! It's not right!" Cas slipped into the bathroom, changing quickly into his new undergarments. "Kidnapping isn't right either. There is a frozen boy in your trunk. He's dead now." I gaped. Cas exited the bathroom, his trenchcoat draped over his arm, wearing only a pair of red boxer-briefs. "What's his name, Dean? The kid that you left outside to freeze? He looked barely a day over 15." I ran a hand through my hair. "It's hard to explain, Cas. But he's the reason my dad is dead. I was going to return him eventually, but then you noticed him. I couldn't buy another room, so I left him out there."

Cas turned away, folding his underwear quickly. "If you need it, I can help you hide the body. There is another spot in the housing complex. But can we do it tomorrow morning?" I moved out of the room. "Fine. Goodnight, Cas." Cas slid into his bed, watching me as I closed the door. "Goodnight, Dean."


	4. We Could Be Heroes, Just For One Day

Warning! This chapter deals with child abuse.

3rd person point of view

As the sun rose, Dean whistled. "Wow, ain't that beauty." Cas stared at him. "We just buried a body! Are you some sort of psychopath?" Cas leaned his weight onto his shovel, looking away from Dean, who smirked. "I prefer the term 'human.'" Dean snatched Cas' shovel, a surprised Cas stumbling. "Come on! We have to get back to the hotel to pack up. I think today we'll reach Poughkeepsie." Cas yawned and climbed into the passenger side of the Impala. Dean stored the shovels in a secret compartment in the Impala's trunk, then came around to the driver's side.

Looking over, Dean noticed Cas had fallen asleep. Dean scoffed. "Come on, Cas, wake up." Cas let out a little snort, turning away from Dean. "Come on, man, you've been in the car for two seconds. Just stay awake till we're in the hotel. I'll let you sleep then." Cas curled deeper into the seat, letting out pitiful mewling sounds. Sighing, Dean started the engine. "If you didn't look like a fucking angel when you slept, I would wake you up."

Cas' point of view

I woke up on the hotel's bed, tucked under the sheets with my shoes, shirts, and trenchcoat off. I yawned, not wanting to get up. "Mornin', sunshine." I looked up, seeing Dean in the partition's doorway, sharpening a knife. I sat up. "How did I get here?" I rasped, running my tongue over my lips. Dean slid into the room, tucking the knife into its sheath. "Well, you fell asleep in the car on the ride back from the housing complex, and refused to wake up when we got here, so I carried you in, took off your shoes, trenchcoat, and shirts, tucked you under the sheets, and let you sleep until now, when you woke up." I slid my legs out from under the sheets, standing on shaking legs.

Dean crossed the room to stand next to me. "You good? Your legs are shaking and..." His voice trailed off, staring at the long scar that crossed my back. He reached out a hand and touched it, trailing it down from the top of my left shoulder to my right hip. "Cas... how did you get this?"

I sighed. "Can we not go into this?" Dean ran a hand in front of my face, watching me flinch. A gentle shove to my shoulder made me sit down, a breath escaping my lips. Dean sat next to me. "Yes, we have to go into this. Now I'm afraid to leave you at Poughkeepsie! What happens if someone decided to jump you? Either they're going to die or you're going to get raped! Now what the fuck happened to you?" I sighed, rubbing my hands up and down my arms. "I'm the youngest of my family, and by the time I was in elementary school, most of my siblings were in high school. None of them came home until late, they all had girlfriends and jobs, so it was just me and my dad at home. Some days, well, dad drank. Sometimes he didn't, sometimes he came home stinking of alcohol and stumbling." I shuttered, remembering my father running into everything, and felt a blanket draped over my shoulders. I looked at Dean and continued.

"I was in second grade when he gave me this." I exposed a thin white scar on my ribcage. "My brother, the closest in age to me-he was in sixth grade at the time-came home to me crying. I had tried my best to staunch the blood flow, but I was still bleeding. He yelled at my father and was given a slap to the face. That night I slept next to him, in his room, with the door locked. Incidents like this kept happening, until Gabriel-my brother-was a senior and left the home. He took me with him, but not before dad gave us matching scars. The one you found. We left, and after I graduated, I stole a car and moved out. I've been living on my own for years now."

Dean put his head in his hands. "Cas, why didn't you tell me this earlier?" I pulled the sheet tighter around my shoulders. "It's a touchy subject. Come on. Let's head out. We can still make it to Poughkeepsie." Dean slid an arm around my shoulders and pulled me close to him. "I'm not leaving you at Poughkeepsie, Castiel. You're staying with me. You just might be helpful, too." I leaned into Dean, enjoying his warmth. "Fine. That sounds fine." More than fine, I thought. Perfect is the word.


	5. Moonage Daydream

Dean's point of view

"So, where are we going to go?" Cas asked, leaning his forehead on the window. I shrugged. "No idea." I looked at Cas, seeing the man's blue eyes close. "Hey, Cas, sleep. You look like you need it." Cas' lips perked in a soft smile. "Thanks Dean." I focused on the road, pursing my lips and cruising aimlessly.

"What's your last name, Castiel?" I murmured under my breath, not expecting the "Novak" in response. I looked at the sleeping person beside me and smiled. I pulled out my phone and called for listings of a Gabriel NOvak. I got one in Los Angeles, California. "Well, shit. Road trip."

*************************************

Castiel woke up about halfway through Nebraska. "Where are we?" I smiled, rubbing my hand over my upper lip. "Nebraska." Cas shot up straight in his seat, rocking a little. "How fast have you been driving?" I shrugged. "Haven't gotten flagged by a cop yet." Cas groaned and grabbed his head. I looked quizzically at him, then reached around to the backseat and grabbed a half-empty bottle of water. "Here. Probably dehydration." Cas grabbed it gratefully and drained it. "Christ man, let's get something in you."

I pulled over into a gas station and parked, hopping out of my car and sprinting into the store. Cas followed, stumbling slightly. I watched him move over to a garbage can and lean over, retching. I stopped and watched him collapse onto a bench, his face paler than usual and sweaty. I exited the store, sitting next to him. "Cas? You okay?" I felt his forehead. "You're burning up. I'm going to head inside, get you something to drink. Do you feel like eating anything?" Cas shrugged.

"Something small. Not much. I'm not sure what I can take." I slumped back. "Okay, I'll get fixings for something that always helped Sammy feel better." Cas looked at me. "Sammy?" I rubbed my upper lip. "My little brother, the golden boy. He got sick a lot, but he grew to be a great lump. Our estranged uncle Crowley calls him moose." Cas let out a small laugh. "Okay. I'll just wait here then." I walked back into the store.


	6. The Man Who Sold The World

~Dean's POV~  
I watched Cas sleep, in a total, non-creepy way. I felt his burning forehead and moved to grab a new cold compress. "Come on, Cassie, you need to wake up soon. I called Gabe. He's worried about you. You've been asleep for a while. 18, 19 hours. Come on, Cas, wake up. Wake up and I'll tell you a secret that I've never told anyone. Just... Wake up. I promise."

Cas shifted in his sleep, mumbling and whimpering. I pressed his shoulders down onto the bed, stopping him from shifting and ruining the compress that had been placed oh-so-gently on his forehead. I slumped. I sucked at healthcare. Sam took a couple classes at college. I grabbed my phone and left the now-shivering Cas on the bed. Looking at my contacts, I scrolled all the way to find Sammy Winchester- my little brother.

~Sam's POV~  
"Come on, come on, where is he?" I stared at the papers, the maps, the bulletin board with red pins and yarn linking the places together. "Samoose? Come to bed, it's late. We have to get up early tomorrow." I turned and faced my angel. "Five more minutes, Gabe. I just need to find him." Gabe sighed and rolled back into the bed. "Find who? Who are you trying to find? My brother Cas is sick. We need to get up early tomorrow to go see him." I sighed and sat next to Gabe. "Gabe, my sweet, sweet, husband, this is the biggest case of my career. This man has been convicted twice under the pseudonym 'Baum'. I think I know who he is. Just give me five more minutes, please?"

Gabe sighed. "Fine, Sammy. I'll wait up for you." He rolled over and huffed. I sighed and pulled off my jeans and shirt, turning off the light as I slid into the bed next to my husband. Gabe let out a happy sound and turned to face me, his hand tracing my cheek and arm. "You came back!" Gabe chirruped. I smiled and leaned down to kiss him softly. "Yeah. I always will, Gabe." As I settled in next to my husband, my phone rang. One of my brother's favourite songs. I sat up and stared. "Samoose? What's wrong?" Gabe rested his chin on my shoulder. "It's Dean's ringtone. Dean." I picked up.

"Sammy? Hello?" I heard my older brothers gravelly voice. "Hi, Dean, what's up?" Gabe's eyebrows furrowed. "Dean?" He whispered. "A Dean called me today to tell me that Cas was sick." My eyes widened. "Well, you see," Dean began. "I have this friend, Castiel, who's really sick. And since you have medical training, I need your help. Can you please come help?" I sighed and pressed a hand to my forehead. "Dean? Have you been going under the pseudonym 'Baum'?" Dean scoffed. "Of course. Who else would I go under?" I sat back on the bed, Gabe crawling around next to me and wrapping an arm around me. "Dean, I'm working a case finding you. You're on the shoot to kill list." Dean was silent. "I'll be there first thing in the morning." I murmured, hanging up on Dean.

"Samoose? You okay baby?" Gabe said, rocking back and forth with me. I let out a sob and curled into his arm. "Oh, poor moosey. Come on, let's go to bed." Gabe pulled the phone from my hand and made me lay down, tucking the sheets around me. "I'll sleep on the couch," Gabe stated. "No," I whimpered. "Stay with me." Gabe slid in bed. "Okay."


	7. Under Pressure

3rd Person POV

Sam slid out of his car, Gabriel following him soon after. "You sure this is the place?" Sam questioned, furrowing his eyebrows. Gabe nodded, swallowing hard. "It was room...394." Sam shut the door of his car and paced down to the room, knocking three times on the door. Dean opened it slightly, looked Sam up and down, then pushed the door open farther and embraced Sam. "Sammy!" Sam pushed Dean away. "It's Sam. What the hell, Dean?" Dean cocked his head. "What? What did I do this time?" Sam folded his arms. "You ignore me for four years, let me think you're dead, then all of a sudden, you pop up in a case of kidnapping and murder, then you call me out of the blue, saying that you need help. How am I supposed to feel about that?"

Dean sighed, rubbing his eyebrows. "Look, you can turn me in after this, but help my friend." Gabriel walked up next to Sam, pulling his arms out of their lock and linking their hands. "And his brother-in-law," Gabe stated. Dean's eyes trailed to their linked hands. "I sent a letter to Bobby-" Sam began, but Dean waved him away. "I know. I was going to go, but I got raging drunk, and I figured I shouldn't ruin your wedding." Sam sighed. "It's fine." Gabe looked up at Dean. "Look, Deano, from what I've heard, you've been a real dick to my Moose. I don't need you being a dick to my little brother too. Now, show us my brother before I have my Moose call you in right now." Dean opened the door and waved them in. Gabe let go of Sam's hand and rushed next to his brother. "Cassie," Gabe whispered, shaking his brother's arm. "Cassie, please. I'm sorry."

Dean rubbed his upper lip. "He's been like that for a day now. I can't figure out what's wrong with him. I found your number, Gabe, on his phone, and I called you. Then I called Sammy." Sam paced around to the other side of the bed, placing his fingers on the side of Castiel's neck. "Weak, feeble, pulse," Sam felt Cas' head. "Burning up. He's been like this for a day? No response to words, correct? Any movement, whatsoever?" Dean shook his head. "He makes noises like he's being hurt. He moves and shifts." Sam rubbed his forehead. "He just seems to be in a deep sleep, probably induced by paranoia or sickness. What was the diagnosis? I mean, you did take him to a doctor, right?" Dean looked away from Sam. "Not really, no..." Dean trailed off. Sam glared at Dean as Gabriel charged Dean, slamming him into the wall. "You didn't take my Cassie to a doctor? What kind of monster are you?!" Dean let out a grunt. "Whoa, dude, no. I took him to Bobby. Bobby said just to let him sleep, he'd wake up soon." 

Gabriel growled. "How soon was soon?" Dean shrugged. "Uhh, guys?" Dean and Gabriel turned. "Soon is right about now." Gabe rushed over, closely followed by Dean. Gabe reached the bed first, looking down at his baby brother. "Gabe?" Cas croaked. Sam appeared next to the bed, holding a glass of water. "Here. Your throat is going to be dry." Cas took the glass of water, choking a little trying to drink it lying down. Dean supported Cas, helping him sit up. "Thanks, um.." Sam smiled. "Sam. Sam Novak-Winchester." Cas' eyes widened. "So you're the chap my brother married. Congratulations, Sam, Gabe."


	8. Wild Is The Wind

3rd person pov

Gabe sat next to his little brother after shooing Sam and Dean out of the room. "Listen here, little Cassie, did he do anything to you? And I mean, anything. According to Sam, Dean's a serial kidnapper. Some of the kids he's kidnapped haven't returned. And the kids that have returned? Returned with broken bones, bruises, cuts, scrapes, whatever. None of them have returned safe and unharmed." Cas let out a grunt of surprise. "I know that he's a serial kidnapper, but Dean hasn't laid a hand on me. A hand of harm, of course." 

Gabe sighed. "Cassie, I'm doing this for your protection. You know me, I'm your older brother. You can tell me anything. I promise you." Cas rolled his eyes. "The only rough thing that he had me do was bury a body. And believe me, I've done that plenty of times." Gabe's eyes widened. "So-" Gabe began, but Cas put a hand up to stop him. "Yes, I am that serial killer that you've heard about on the news. Yes, I plan to stop. No, I don't know when. I just have one more person and then I'll try to stop it."

Gabe leaned back in his chair. "Cassie, you're making this hard on me. " Cas rolled his eyes again, feeling that this motion would soon become familiar. Leaning in closer, Gabe began to whisper. "Look, Sam doesn't know that you're the serial killer. Someone will figure it out eventually-I did, but only because you are killing our relatives and then spraying wings where they died- and then you'll be in a world of hurt. But Sam won't piece it together quite yet. Our relatives are just so spread out." Cas sat forward- as far as he could go. This motion made him gasp, feeling a pain in his chest. Gabe rushed to push Cas down. Cas let his older brother push him back down, breathing easily now. 

Gabe pushed the damp, sweaty hair out of Cas' face. "Sleep, little bro. You have all the time you need."

Meanwhile, in a different room after Gabe shooed them out...

"Dean, it's taking all I've got not to turn you in right now. You are the cause of 6 kidnappings. Tell me why I shouldn't turn you in right now." Sam crossed his arms and leaned against the wall. Dean rubbed his upper lip. "Sammy, I'm so close to catching the man who killed our mom and dad. His name's Azazel. I've tracked him down. Plus the fact that I'm sheltering your brother-in-law. Not to mention feeding and providing for him. I work weekdays when I'm in town with Bobby at his car garage. And when I'm traveling I work odd jobs around neighborhoods."

Sam sighed. "Fine, fine, okay. I won't turn you in. You get one more kidnapping or murder or whatever you call it. Any more and you're on death row-understood?" Dean nodded. Sam rolled his eyes. "I suppose you have questions about Gabe and me?" Dean smiled and sat crossed legged on the floor. "Yes. First of all, Gabe is four years older than Cas. Who is my age. And you're four years younger than me. So that's an eight year difference. What part of 'don't date anyone older than you' do you not understand?" 

Sam sat on the bed. "Actually, your words were 'don't date anyone taller than you, Sammy.' You said these words when I was fourteen, and, as you called me, 'shorter than the throwing distance of a hippopotamus.'" Dean leaned back on his hands. "Fine, fine, but when did you meet him? You're 26, Sammy. That means he's 34. When do you want children? Will you raise your children in a suitable environment?" Sam coughed awkwardly. "Umm, actually..."

Dean stood. "No. You didn't." Sam blushed. "We have a daughter named Mary. Our surrogate is expecting twins." Dean gasped. "And you didn't tell me?" Sam shook his head. "How am I supposed to tell my daughter that her uncle is the serial killer that I've been tracking down for years and years?" Dean sighed. "Exactly like that. Or, you know, by saying that I've been out of town for a while and that I love her very much." Sam snorted. "You haven't even met her." Dean sat. "Do you have a picture of Mary?" Sam nodded, the blush that coloured his cheeks returning. Sam pulled out his wallet, grasping the small polaroid photo that had been gracing the coin pocket in his wallet and showing off his chestnut-haired 2-year-old daughter to his older brother. "This is Mary. She doesn't look quite like Mom, but I thought that mom would like having her granddaughter named after her." Dean smiled, a soft smile that only came when he was around children. "She's beautiful, Sam. Tell me-are her eyes the colour of Gabriel's or do they change like yours?"

Sam laughed. "They're Gabe's. Speaking of whom, I should probably gather him up and head home. Mary will be getting tired soon and I need to be there for her nap. I sing to her lullabies. Most of the time it doesn't work, though." Dean threw an arm around his (albeit taller) younger brother's shoulders. "Try 'Hey Jude'. Mom'd sing that to me when I wouldn't sleep." Sam smiled. "I'll try that, Dean. Thanks for the advice, 30-year-old-single-older-brother-of-mine." Dean punched Sam's shoulder. "Bitch." Sam rolled with the punch. "Jerk."

The two brothers exited to the living room, meeting up with the other two brothers. Castiel looked pissed. "Dean. This jerk older brother of mine was just telling me how he had a daughter with HIS EYES and is now expecting twins and didn't call me to tell me that AT ALL in the past two years. Can you believe that?" Dean smirked. "I just had the same conversation with Sammy." Castiel pouted. "I wanna meet her." Sam and Gabe made eye contact and a brief eye fuck. "Well-" Sam and Gabe both started. Gabe continued. "You should come with us. It's not that far. A one, two-hour drive. Just follow us in the Impala." Dean smiled. "Yes, yes, I'd like that." Cas sat up weakly. "As much as I'd like to go, I hardly think that I'm capable of that. Give me your address, I'll meet you there in a few days." Cas smiled softly. Dean looked from Sam, to Gabe, to Cas. "What? No. I'm not leaving you here alone. What happens if you need something to eat? I'm not going to have you starve." Dean grabbed a writing pad from the table conveniently located next to the bed, sliding a pen out from his pocket. "Write it down here. I'll call you again and we'll get a meeting set up. Understood?" Sam nodded, jotting down a few numbers. 

"Alright, we'll see you in a few days," Sam stated, waving as he and Gabriel left, closing the door behind them. Dean sighed. "Siblings."


	9. Ashes To Ashes

Wow. So, our brothers are married. With children." Dean said, rubbing his eyes as he sat down on the bed next to Cas. Cas smiled. "Yeah. I mean, I always knew that Gabe was bi, but this must come as a surprise to you." Dean laughed. "No. Sam came out as gay in high school. Right after me. Dad was surprised, but he accepted us" Dean smiled at the memory of his father throwing rainbow glitter over both of them. Cas grinned. "Okay, now, since I'm bedridden, I get to ask you 20 questions."

Dean's smile faded slightly. "That's not how the game works, Novak." Cas leaned back. "It's how it does now." Dean sighed. "Fine, go on."

Cas adjusted his pillows so that his back didn't hurt. "Alright, so, tell me, if you could play any instrument, what would you play?" Dean's smile returned.

"I play guitar, actually." Cas leaned his face on his hands. "Really?" Dean scratched the back of his head shyly. "Yeah, my guitar is out in the impala right now."

"Play me something."

"Why?"

"Cause I'm sick."

"Fine."

Dean left the room, returning soon with a black acoustic guitar. "You sure?" Cas nodded. Dean took a breath and began to play.

"Ground control to major tom  
Ground control to major tom  
Take your protein pills and put your helmet on   
Ground control to major tom  
Ground control to major tom   
Commencing countdown engines on   
Check ignition and may gods love be with you"

Cas watched as Dean transformed. Dean had gotten into the song, and his voice was amazing when he was actually trying.

"This is ground control to major tom  
You've really made the grade  
And the papers want to know whose shirts you wear   
Now it's time to leave the capsule if you dare"

Cas watched as Dean turned into modern wonder David Bowie

"This is major tom to ground control  
I'm stepping through the door  
And I'm floating in the most of peculiar ways  
And the stars look very different today  
For here  
Am I floating on a tin can  
Far above the world   
Planet earth is blue and there's nothing I can do..."

Dean kept his eyes closed while he sang. He didn't want to see Cas' disappointment when he was done.

"Though I've crossed one hundred thousand miles  
I'm feeling very scared   
And I think my spaceship knows which way to go   
Tell my wife I love her very much  
She knows!  
Ground control to major tom your circuits dead  
There's something wrong  
Can you hear me major tom?  
Can you hear me major tom?"

Dean kept his eyes shut hard to keep the tear that was threatening to spill out from his eyes. Cas didn't hide his tears at finding out that this man was musically gifted.

"Can you hear...  
Am I floating on my tin can  
Far above the world  
Planet earth is blue   
And there's nothing I can do..."

Dean trailed off, letting the last note fade into space. He opened his eyes to see Cas crying. Before Dean could say anything, Cas launched himself at Dean and pressed their lips together. Dean reacted fast, wrapping his arms around Cas and kissing back with enthusiasm.

When the two finally parted, Dean panted, "That bad, huh?"


	10. Rebel Rebel

SMUT WARNING

Dean leaned down to kiss Cas again. Cas smiled into the kiss, his arms wrapping around Dean's neck. Dean's hands rested on Cas' waist, his fingers grasping the belt loops on Cas' jeans. Cas ran his hands into Deans' hair. Dean lifted Cas into his lap easily, and Cas pulled at Dean's flannel, managing to pull it off. Dean fisted his hands in Cas' shirt and ripped it open, flinging the pieces about the room. Dean's hands wandered up and down Cas' chest, stopping to play with his nipples and get a moan from Cas.

"Yeah, you like that? You like that, huh?" Dean breathed, then moved his head down to lick and suck at the now erect nipples. Cas arched his back and let out a loud moan, his hands tearing at Dean's shirt. Dean pulled back to pull off his shirt, then leaned into kiss Cas again. Cas worked his hands into Dean's belt, unbuckling it with a swift move. Dean lifted Cas up and dropped him on the bed, biting and sucking at Cas' neck.

Dean moved down, his hands undoing Cas' pants and sliding them down his waist. Cas kicked them off, then busied himself with Dean's pants. More importantly, getting them off. Cas panted. "Looks like you're a little excited, aren't you?" Cas smirked, seeing the tent that was Dean's boxers. Dean let out a small moan as Cas palmed his dick. "Fuck, Cas," Dean moaned. Cas pulled down Dean's boxers, seeing Dean's hard-on pop up. "Fuck!" Dean moaned as Cas took him into his mouth. Cas bobbed his head up and down, his hand working the part of the shaft that his mouth couldn't reach.

Dean shuddered. "Cas, fuck, I'm close," Cas bobbed his head faster, and with a loud cry Dean came. Cas swallowed and smiled up at Dean, who panted hard. Dean pulled Cas up to him, tugging off Cas' pants and boxers. Dean held his fingers up to Cas' mouth. "Suck." Dean demanded, and Cas did without complaint. Dean removed his fingers and inserted the first into Cas. Cas let out a slight moan, thrusting his hips into Dean. Dean smirked, inserting the second finger into Cas, scissoring the two apart. Cas arched his back. Dean entered the third finger, and brushed Cas' prostate. Cas screamed and arched his back further up, almost rising off of the bed. Dean continued to brush Cas' prostate until Cas came with a shout, falling back down onto the bed.

"I'm not done with you yet," Dean growled, rustling through a drawer to pull out a condom. He removed his fingers from Cas-who whined with the loss- and pulled the condom over his dick. With that, Dean lined himself up and thrusted into Cas. "Dean!" Cas screamed, grabbing Dean and scratching down his back. Dean thrusted into Cas again, and Cas screamed Dean's name again. Dean leaned his head down and bit Cas' neck again, leaving a purple bruise that would last for days. "Dean!" Cas screamed as Dean thrusted into him again. "Dean I'm close!" Dean paced himself faster until Cas came with a shout and Dean followed soon after. Dean collapsed on top of Cas, pulling the condom off and throwing it into the trash.

Dean wrapped his arm around Cas, pulling him into his side. Cas snuggled into Dean, his head resting on his chest. Dean kissed Cas' head.   
"You're a screamer, and I like that."


	11. Modern Love

1 year ago...

"Come on Mary, we have to look nice today," Gabe groaned, trying to slip shoes on his daughter. Mary babbled and kicked her feet. "Dada's coming home today, we want to make him remember we love him." Mary smiled, her teeth barely showing up. Gabe couldn't help but smile back. "Gotcha!" Gabe proclaimed, shoving the shoes onto Mary's foot. Mary kicked her feet again but couldn't get the shoe off. Gabe scooped up Mary and held her on his hip as he moved out to the car.

Mary held still as Gabe fastened her into her car seat. "Good girl," Gabe cooed, and Mary smiled again. Gabe swung a diaper bag into the car and grabbed out Mary's favourite stuffed toy, Pooh Bear. Mary began to babble and play with Pooh Bear in the backseat. "You do that," Gabe muttered as he slid into the driver's seat and began to drive.

They got to the institute in time. Gabe quickly unbuckled Mary's seat and carried her into the institute. "Hi, I'm Gabriel Winchester, here to pick up Sam Winchester." The matron smiled. "Of course. This must be little Mary." Mary smiled at her name and waved her hand. "He's in room 666. He's all packed and ready to go." She turned her focus to Mary again. "Yes, your Dada's coming home today." Mary laughed and clapped her hands.

Gabe headed up the stairs, following the directory to the fourth floor. "664, 665, 666." Gabe poked his head into the room where his husband was. "Samwitch? You there?" Sam jumped up and ran to Gabe. "Trickster," Sam breathed. Mary babbled. Sam pulled away and grabbed Mary from Gabe. "And there's my Mary-Little-Lamb," Sam smiled at his daughter as Mary grabbed his neck. "Dada," Mary babbled. Sam kissed the top of Mary's head. "Hi sweetie, I haven't seen you a while." Mary clung to Sam as Gabe grabbed Sam and pulled him down, kissing him hard. Sam carefully pulled Mary down from his neck and clutched her with one hand and grabbed Gabe by the neck to pull him closer. Gabe broke off the kiss, panting. "Continue this at home?"

Sam nodded and hitched Mary up higher on his waist. Gabe grabbed Sam's bags and walked out beside Sam, linking their hands together. Mary babbled as Sam and Gabe smiled, just happy to be together again. Sam buckled Mary into her car seat, giving her her favourite doll. Gabe slid into the driver's seat and grabbed Sam's hand, smiling at him. Gabe began to drive home and after a while, Sam looked in the backseat to see Mary, fast asleep. Sam smiled.

Gabe smiled, looking at Sam. "Can I ask why now?" Sam nodded, taking a deep breath. "I-I tried because I found a new case... And I know the person who is committing the crimes." Gabe squeezed Sam's hand. "It-it's my brother. My brother is the one committing the crimes." Sam let out a heaving sob. Gabe pulled over to the side of the road, parking the car and pulling Sam into a hug. Sam's sobs wracked his body, shaking both him and Sam. "Hey," Gabe murmured softly, rubbing Sam's back. "We can find him, you don't have to turn him in." Sam cried harder. "But then I won't be doing my job!" Gabe rubbed Sam's back. "Then you can prove him innocent and still do your job." Sam sniffled. "O-okay," Gabe pulled away and pressed a soft kiss to Sam's lips. Gabe leaned his head to Sam's. "We're okay, right?" Sam nodded.

Gabe drove the car home, parked the car and leaned his head on Sam's shoulder. "I really missed you, you know? Mary did too." Sam nuzzled Gabe's head. "I missed you too."


	12. Lazarus

"Sam? Sam, call Dean and Cas. The twins are on their way." Gabe shouted across the house, throwing on one of Sam's sweatshirts and tossing Sam his leather jacket. Sam slid on the jacket and pulled out his cell. "Dean? Hey, yeah, nice to hear from you too. Look, is Cas feeling better? Good. The twins are on their way and we need you to look after Mary. Thanks! Oh my god, thanks. How long will you be? Wow, were you on your way already? Okay, yeah, no, see you in 15 minutes." 

******************************************

"Papa, who's that?" Mary asked, pointing at the black impala that pulled up to the driveway. Sam picked Mary up. "Those are your uncles, Dean and Cas. They're going to watch you for a little, while we go pick up the twins." Mary hugged Sam around the neck, beginning to cry. "I don't want you and Dada to leave." Sam carefully grasped Mary and moved around to the door, opening it to a limping Dean and a proud Cas. Cas let out a small squeal at Mary and pulled out a small bag. "We stopped on the way and bought you a present." Mary poked her face out of Sam's shoulder, then reached out to Cas. "Who are you?" 

Cas smiled softly. "I'm your uncle, sweety. Uncle Cas." Sam handed Mary over to Cas, who tickled her and gave her the bag. Sam walked over to Dean, who stretched and limped over to meet Sam. "Uhh, Dean, why are you limping?" Dean smiled. "Well, you know, just the fact that your brother-in-law fucked me so hard I couldn't walk last night so you better be lucky that I can now." Sam screwed up his face. "Way more information than I needed." Dean smiled, walking back to Cas, slipping an arm around his waist and kissing his cheek. Gabe moved towards Sam. "You sure that my baby brother is safe with your brother?" Sam nodded, slipping his fingers between his husbands. "Castiel is fine. From what I've heard, Cas it the dominant." Gabe chuckled and leaned his head on Sam's shoulder. "Okay, fine. Come on, we've got twins on the way." 

Gabe and Sam waved goodbye to Cas, Dean, and Mary, sliding into their car and driving to the hospital.

***********************************************

Gabe burst into the room, looking around. "Rachel? Where are you, sweetie?" Sam flinched at the responding screech. There was a panting from the side of the room. "Over here, Gabe." A weak reply was given. Gabe rushed over to the noise, grabbing the hand of a brown-haired girl. She was crying. "I can't do it, Gabe, I can't do this again. And for two? I can't do it." Sam moved around and grasped the other hand. "Rach, look, yes you can. Why else would've Gabe and I chosen you? You're the strongest person that I have ever known. You've given Gabe and I a healthy, beautiful little girl, who loves us-that includes you-very much." Sam was interrupted by Rachel letting out a small scream of pain. "But you can do it. I believe in you." 

Rachel nodded, tears working down her face. Someone blundered into the room, a trenchcoat unbuttoned showing a blue suit and a red tie underneath. "Well, the thingymabobber shows that the first child should be coming soon. Oh, and it's two boys and a girl." Sam stood. The man in the coat scrunched up his eyebrows. "Oh. You didn't know it was triplets." The man scratched the back of his neck. "Well, you're having triplets. Oh, and I'm the Doctor." The mad doctor left the room in the same hurry he came in. Rachel screamed in pain as a real doctor came in and rushed Sam and Gabe out. 

Stuff I'm not going to go into because I'm not going to yet but yeah

The legit doctor exited the room, holding one of those doctor charts in his hands. "Rachel's resting now, but she's had three perfectly healthy babies. She's asked you to name them, as she always has." Gabe stood. "Can we see her?" The doctor nodded, gesturing for the couple to come in. Sam linked his hand with Gabe's, walking into the room. The first thing that they saw was Rachel, fast asleep on the hospital bed. Then a small, piercing cry came from next to her. Then another, then another. Gabe dropped Sam's hand and ran to the first one, picking up the first child. "He's a boy." Sam had tears dripping down his face as he picked up the second child. "She's a girl." Rachel stirred. "The third one's a boy." 

Gabe cradled the first child to his chest, quieting it with soft murmurs. Sam cuddled the girl to his chest, quietly singing 'Hey Jude'. Rachel reached for the third. "You idiots, they're hungry. But what are you going to name them." Gabe looked at Sam, who kissed his daughter on the head. "Can we call this one Ellen?" Gabe nodded, looking down at his oldest son. "This one Bobby." Sam looked at the one that Rachel was feeding. "That one John?" Gabe nodded. "John Dean." Sam burst into tears, clutching Ellen to his chest. Ellen yawned, closing her eyes. Sam put her down, kissing Gabe roughly. When the kiss broke, Sam pulled out his phone. 

"Can I call them? All of them." Gabe slipped his hand into Sam's. Sam cried slightly harder. "Dad's not here to see them this time." Gabe set Bobby down, wrapping Sam in a hug. "Shh, Sammy, I know."


	13. Absolute Beginners

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Rape/Non-Con

At the beginning, handling Mary was tough. She sat and wailed at the door for a little as Dean and Cas wondered what to do.

"Feed her?" Cas whispered to Dean, and Dean began his careful approach to the screaming toddler. Reaching Mary, Dean scooped up the child and held her to his chest. Mary batted at Dean with her tiny fists. 

"Let me down! I want my Papa!" Dean made eye contact with Cas, who rolled his eyes and moved to the kitchen.Opening cupboards and drawers until he found a pot, Cas filled the pot with water then heaved it onto the stove. 

"Come on Cas, hurry up!" Dean called from the other room, rocking Mary as best as he could to calm her screaming. Cas rolled his eyes as he turned on the heat to the stove and plopped a lid on the pot. As soon as the water boiled, Cas threw a pack of hotdogs into the water, trying to tap into his parental instincts of cooking. He returned to the other room. 

"Hotdogs are on the stove. I'm looking but I can't find any Mac and Cheese." Dean handed Mary off to Cas and left to the kitchen in search of the lone box of Kraft Mac and Cheese, which was sitting in plain sight on the counter. Dean snatched it up and walked triumphantly back to Cas and Mary, but stopped in the doorway. Cas was holding a softly-babbling Mary, who was playing with Cas' hair. Cas turned and smiled at Dean. Dean could only grin back, watching his boyfriend move with ease with the small child. Mary babbled and reached out for Dean, her small hands working to open and shut the small fists. Cas walked over to Dean.

"I think she likes you." Cas murmured as Mary wrapped her tiny arms around Dean's neck. Dean smiled and leaned in to kiss Cas, closing his eyes as their lips met. Mary babbled, breaking the two apart. Cas laughed and placed a butterfly kiss on Mary's nose. 

Dean lifted Mary off of his chest and handed her to Cas. "Hey, I'm going to go out and grab some hot dogs, that way we can get her some protein. I'll be back soon." Cas kissed Dean on the cheek. "Be back soon, okay?" Dean nodded, grabbing his keys and flouncing towards the door. Cas smiled and babbled at Mary. "We're going to have fun without Uncle Dean, aren't we? Yes we are. Yes we are!"

**********************************************

Dean exited the car, closing and locking up the Impala. Whistling, he walked towards the grocery store, when someone charged at Dean and tackled him. Dean let out a loud grunt, trying to fight back, but a quick punch to the side of the head knocked him out automatically. 

"Wher-Where am I?" Dean groaned, rolling his head to the side as he began to wake up. "Shut up, you little cockslut." A deep voice growled and a hand slapped Dean across the face. Dean let out a gasp. "You better tell me where we are, or when I get out of here, you're dead!" Dean spat in the direction of the voice. 

Someone backhanded Dean across the face. "Try to get up, you slut." The voice rang out again. Dean used all of the strength in his legs to stand. "You're tied down. Daddy likes his baby boys to be tied down." Dean shivered as he felt a face get near his, sniffing up his neck and ending with a lick up his face. Dean leaned away from the man. "Listen, you better leave me the hell alone! You better!" Dean heard a gruff laugh. "I'll leave you alone when you deserve to be left alone."

Dean let out a groan as he felt the man's hand slide down his body, reaching his waist and finding his belt buckle. "Leave. Me. Alone!" Dean screamed as the man unbuckled his belt and pulled it off of Dean in one swift move. The man got close to Dean's face again. "Listen here, you cockslut. Daddy's not going to let you go until he's done with you. So you better shut up and let Daddy do what he wants." 

Dean shuttered as he felt his pants being removed, followed soon by his boxers. He let out a loud scream as the man shoved an all-to-large dick into Dean's ass, no preparation or lube or even a condom. Dean sat there, feeling himself get violated as the man moved in and out. Occasionally, Dean would whimper and struggle. Hours passed, and light started to trickle into the room that Dean was in. 

The man moved away from Dean, throwing his boxers, jeans, and belt on Dean. "Daddy's done with you, baby boy. He'll see you again soon. Get dressed, Daddy'll take you back to the store." Whimpering, Dean slid on his boxers and pants, catching a glimpse of brown hair before a fist charged towards Dean's face and knocked him out again.

********************************  
"Sam? Yes, Mary's fine. She went to bed around eight, woke up at midnight and I got her a drink and changed her, then she went back down. It's Dean I'm worried about. He went out to the store around six last night, and I haven't seen him since then." Cas balanced the phone between his chin and his shoulder as he bounced Mary. "I know. Have you seen him?" 

The door opened and Dean limped in, his shirt torn and face swollen and bruised. Cas looked at Dean as he collapsed by the door, crumbling into tears. "Sam? He just got here. I have to go, I'll call you back." Cas set Mary down in her playpen and rushed towards Dean. "Honey? Are you okay?" Dean grasped Cas' shirt and buried his face into it, sobbing. 

"Cas, Cas, Cas, I love you, I love you." Dean mumbled out through his tears, wrapping his arms around Cas' neck. "Dean, you have to tell me what happened." Cas said, his voice gentle but firm. Dean sobbed. "H-he raped me." Cas looked down at the broken man in his arms. "Dean? Dean, honey, go get in the car. I'll get Mary and we'll drive you down to the hospital." Dean sobbed. "I just want to take a bath and get his hands off of me." Cas helped Dean stand. "Honey, I know that you want to get rid of the feeling, but we have to get you evaluated. So many things could've happened. And, we'll get to see the triplets. Yeah, they had triplets." Dean whimpered as he made his way back out towards the car. "Dean, I'll drive." Cas said, and Dean nodded and sat in the passenger seat. 

Cas picked up Mary and grabbed the emergency car seat, again picking up his phone and calling Sam. "Sam? Sam, Dean came home. We're on the way to the hospital. Dean was raped. He's pretty shaken up. Alright, we'll see you soon." Cas set up the car seat, then buckled Mary into the seat. He moved around to the drivers' seat, buckled himself in, then looked at Dean. "We're on our way, Dean. You're safe now."


	14. Where Are We Now

Dean curled up, looking out the window as the scenery flew by. Cas looked in concern at his boyfriend, who had tears running down his face. Cas put on the radio, a classic rock station that he knew Dean liked. Mary babbled in the backseat, bouncing her toy up and down. Cas pushed the speed limits, racing to get to the hospital fast. When the white building got into view, Cas let out a sigh of relief. "Hey Dean, baby, we're here. Can you start getting ready to get out?"

Dean nodded shakily, starting to sit up and mentally prepare himself to go into the hospital. Cas wheeled the car into a parking spot, throwing the car into park and unbuckling his seatbelt. He pulled the key from the ignition and got out, racing around to the side and scooping Mary out of her seat. Dean moved warily out of the car, sticking close to Cas and not saying a word. Cas kissed his head. "I'll protect you, Dean, I'm here now." Dean whimpered and grabbed Cas' hand.

Sam was waiting by the entrance, and Cas handed Mary over to him instantly. "Dean-" Sam began, shifting the way Mary was balanced on his waist. Cas glared at Sam, shutting him up with the look. "I'll take care of him, Sam, don't worry. Go introduce Mary to the triplets." Mary babbled, grabbing handfuls of Sam's hair. Sam furrowed his eyebrows, mildly concerned, but continued on. Mary waved at Cas, a smile on her face.

Cas wrapped an arm protectively around Dean, leading him carefully to the emergency room. "I have a Dean Winchester," Cas stated to the lady sitting behind the glass. "Okie-Dokie, what's he here for? He looks perfectly fine to me!" The lady said, looking Dean up and down. Cas frowned, pulling Dean closer to him. "Honey? Do you want me to tell the nice lady, or can you?" Cas murmured softly. Dean shook his head and buried his face into Cas' side. "Ms Torrence -I presume that is your name- my boyfriend has been raped."

"Really? But he's so big and strong, I doubt that he's been raped. And my name is Ms Décès, thank you very much." Ms Décès stated, scrunching her eyebrows. Cas slammed his hand on the table, making both Dean and Décès flinch. "Listen to me, 'Ms Death', you hand over that clipboard, you give me that pen right there, and you report to whoever will understand that rape can happen to anyone, and tell them that my boyfriend has been raped. You get a doctor or a nurse or someone to help my boyfriend. You hear me?"

Ms Décès nodded.

"Good." 

Cas grabbed the clipboard and pen and guided Dean to a seat, helping him fill out the sheet, and holding him when Dean broke down in sobs. Eventually, after a painful wait, a nurse called out "Dean Winchester?" Cas stood, helping Dean up, and the two headed for the nurse. The nurse smiled, not in a pandering or pitiful way, but in a nice way. "Alright, I'm taking you to our best doctor, Doctor Talbot." Cas nodded, helping Dean walk to the room. 

There they met a kind woman, brown hair and green eyes and a lilting British accent. She smiled. "Dean Winchester? I'm Doctor Bela Talbot, but call me Bela. You were raped?" Dean nodded, sitting down on the hospital bed. "Alright, can you give me a description? Any tattoos, defining features?" Dean shook his head, his shoulders shaking. 

"All I saw was brown hair. He kept me in a dark room and had a deep voice. Seemed full of himself.  
Bela nodded. "Can you tell me anything about your surroundings?"   
Dean paused. "There was a window covered with shutters, and I was held behind a desk. When the light started to filter in, I could see floor-to-ceiling bookshelves and piles of books on the floor. Then he hit me again, and I was back in the grocery store lot."  
Cas set a hand on Dean, reminding that he was there. Dean grabbed Cas' hand. 

 

Bela marked things down on her clipboard. "Alright, time for the hard part. We have to test you for DNA that the man might've left on you. Castiel, right?" Bela looked at Cas. "You have to wait out here. I'm sorry, but it's a legal thing." Cas nodded, squeezing Dean's hand and stepping back and letting go. Dean shook but followed Bela into the room. 

After what seemed like forever, Dean came back into the room with Bela trailing after him. Dean collapsed into Cas' arms, exhausted. Bela handed some paperwork to Cas. "We have a match. Dick Roman, a public figure. He's been called out for this stuff before. Most legal cases have been dropped due to threatens from Dick to sue, and been washed over by the press, but if you want to press legal actions you have a definite chance to win."

Dean groaned. Cas looked at the tired man. "Can we go home? Dean needs sleep." Bela shook her head sadly. "We have to keep Dean here for 24 hours for observations. We'll move him out of here and into a private room." Cas lifted Dean up and followed Bela to another room where she hooked Dean up to some monitors and special things. Cas sat in a chair next to Dean, then Dean reached out his arms. "Cas, please," He murmured. "Please." Cas slid in next to Dean in the hospital bed, and the two fell asleep there.


End file.
